


Canada's World: Hit the Streets

by fredthemoose



Series: Canada's World [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: D&S, M/M, Seme Canada, Uke America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredthemoose/pseuds/fredthemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Long time no see huh? Sorry this one took FOREVER to get done... the ending is kind of shitty... I really didn't know how I wanted to finish this... so, I'm sorry about that. Anyways, I hope this is acceptable!</p><p>The song that this fic is written for/to is called "Hit the Streets" by Aesthetic Perfection (if you search it on youtube most of the top videos are legit)<br/>I highly suggest you listen, it really sets the whole feel of the story.</p><p>Anyways! Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Thursday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see huh? Sorry this one took FOREVER to get done... the ending is kind of shitty... I really didn't know how I wanted to finish this... so, I'm sorry about that. Anyways, I hope this is acceptable!
> 
> The song that this fic is written for/to is called "Hit the Streets" by Aesthetic Perfection (if you search it on youtube most of the top videos are legit)  
> I highly suggest you listen, it really sets the whole feel of the story.
> 
> Anyways! Hope you like it!

Al… meet me at 'Hyperdrive' tonight.

It was the text message that started the whole night. It was that text message that had America on a plane to Vancouver Canada on a Thursday night.

Now normally America liked to step into Canada's world on Friday or Saturday nights, so why was Canada asking him to come tonight?

He decided it didn't matter as he zipped up his doc martin boots and buttoned up his black short-sleeved dress shirt. Canada had mentioned not to dress to the…  _unique_  tastes of the wonderful patrons of 'Hyperdrive,' though America had no idea why.

He walked down the familiar ally, nodding a few smokers before opening the door and stepping into Canada's world.

The loud music was nothing new for America, he did a round of the catwalk that circled the perimeter of the club, looking into the crowd for the tell tale sign of Canada dancing. And there he was, sandwiched between two taller men, their hands caressing his shoulders and waist.

America smirked, casually walking down the stairs and pushing his way through the crowd. America stepped into the empty space the crowd had left around the Canadian nation, neither bodyguard bothering to stop America; they knew him so well now.

As soon as Canada spotted America he pushed himself away from the two men, his body guards surging forwards and 'escorting' the men out of the space. Canada moved smoothly against America, his legs parting to get his body as close to the brash American as possible.

America smirked as those long pale arms lifted and wrapped around his neck pulling him close.

"Glad you came Al." Canada spoke softly into America's ear. "You up for helping me… let off a little steam?"

America nodded, his arms naturally caressing Canada's torso as they moved against each other to the beat of the music. It was much softer and electronic tonight, not America's personal favourite but it would have to do.

As if Canada could read his mind the slightly taller man leaned forwards and nibbled an earlobe before speaking.

"We won't stay long. I have a different place in mind for tonight." He chuckled softly before leaning his head against America's shoulder in a strangely innocent action, making the older mans mind reel in confusion. He didn't let it show, his hands still moving sensually over Canada's torso until the younger stood up.

And then he was moving, grabbing America's hand and tugging him towards the exit.

Out on the street, Canada easily acquired a cigarette from one of the ladies and sauntered out of the ally, America on his heels.

Taking a drag Canada turned around to look over his friend. America's eyes were wide, searching his surroundings and analyzing the younger blond in front of him. Another drag and Canada turned around, moving over to the edge of the street, walking on the curb like a tight rope.

"I'm going to go a little crazy tonight. You got my back?"

\- - -

 **Well let's hit the streets now,** **  
** **Baby,** **  
** **Next round is on me,** **  
** **I won't have to fake it anymore,**  
\- - -

America watched as Canada balanced along the curb. A smoke trail following behind as he moved forwards.

"I got your back." America shot forwards, catching Canada around the waist and pulling him back onto the sidewalk.

It was at times like these America wished he was a little taller. Taking a deep breath as he rested his chin on Canada's shoulder, if only just.

"I don't have a lot of cash on me." For the American, the words hung in the air for what seemed like forever.

"We won't need it." With a final drag on his smoke, the blond dropped the butt to the ground, stomping on it with his foot before pulling out of America's grasp and practically skipping ahead.

\- - -  
 **Well we've got a beat now,** **  
** **Move your feet,** **  
** **It's all you need,** **  
** **I don't have to fake it anymore.**  
\- - -

The Canadian giggled as he moved ahead, only turning around briefly to check if his blond hair and blue eyed friend was following.

They didn't walk for long before Canada suddenly veered off the sidewalk towards a bar with loud music.

America followed behind him, watching as Canada smiled and sauntered up to the bouncer. With a delicate hand placed on the bouncers shoulder, Canada stood on his tippy toes and whispered into the bouncer's ear.

At first the large man just frowned and shook his head, but it didn't deter the feisty blond who stood on his toes and whispered once more.

This time, the bouncer still frowned, but leaned his head towards the door gesturing them in. Canada turned, a smirk plastered to his face as he waved America in behind him.

But not before blowing a kiss to the bouncer.

\- - -  
 **When we hit the scene my darling,** **  
** **Girl,** **  
** **We break the mold,** **  
** **You know we're the envy of them all,**  
\- - -

The bar was loud, a small hard wood dance floor in the corner, and booths all around. Canada walked casually towards the dance floor, holding the corner of America's shirt, pulling him behind.

America's mouth almost fell open as he took in the patrons of the bar. He had assumed Canada was only, well… like that… at Hyperdrive, but even here in a strange bar, all eyes were on the seductive blond.

Canada stopped as he stepped onto the dance floor, turning quickly and placing a hand on the American's chest.

"Stay here." He smirked before turning and walking to the bar.

America watched, swaying from side to side, dancing to the far more familiar music as Canada moved towards the bar.

The taller blond leaned seductively against the bar counter, waving over the bar tender and engaging him in conversation. Canada had his back to America, so he could only gauge Canada's conversation by the bartender's reactions.

America put more attention to analyzing Canada's body. The skinny jeans and the short sleeve button down Combichrist shirt suited his slim body.

Before he realized it Canada was gliding back to the dance floor, two drinks in hand.

\- - -  
 **Well just raise your drinks now,** **  
** **Feel the heat,** **  
** **Just you and me,** **  
** **You know we're the envy of them all.**  
\- - -

"Drink up Al it's gonna be long night." Canada started as he passed America one of the drinks, tipping his own back and emptying the glass. His eyes opened and locked on the American. A playful glint in his eye.

Canada began dancing immediately, pushing his body against the slightly shorter blond and grinding his hips. America quickly downed his own drink, putting his hands to much better use by grabbing hold of the seductive Canadian.

America loved dancing with the sultry Canadian. Loved how Canada's body molded against his own. The way his legs parted so he could rub against the American's leg. They way he would whisper into his ear, licking the shell or nibbling on his ear lobe before pulling away and going to bring back more drinks.

\- - -

 **We go broke,** **  
** **Hey,** **  
** **We go insane,** **  
** **The drinks keep flowing,** **  
** **Yeah,** **  
** **We've got it made,**  
\- - -

America had stopped counting how many shots his Canadian had consumed. It seemed the people in the bar couldn't go more than 10 minutes without someone offering the younger blond a shot.

As Canada drank more, his attitude became more erratic. That lithe body rubbing against America had caused the older male to become hard hours ago. Something it seemed Canada had a solution for.

It took all of America's will power not to shout, or make a scene as Canada's hand slid beneath his waist band. Canada continued his ministrations with a poker face, continuing to dance and smile as those long delicate fingers wrapped around the American's straining erection.

"Is this exciting Alfred?" Canada whispered hotly into America's ear as his thumb glided over the sensitive slit. Smearing pre cum over the head.  
"Anyone could see us, but nobody's watching." A bite to his ear lobe, pulling a soft groan from the American.  
"With the way we've been dancing, I bet I could just turn you around right now-" His hand picked up speed, jerking the American off as best he could with his pants still on. "Pull your pants just over that tight fucking ass of yours-" The northern nation's fingers tightened and loosened maddeningly as his teeth gently nibbled on America's sensitive earlobes. "And fuck you till you were screaming my name so loud everyone would turn to watch."

America could feel his knees almost go weak as Canada spoke those filthy words into his ear. But it was all true, and that made it all the more exciting as Canada continued, his grip becoming just right as Canada leaned forwards and captured the American in a heated kiss.

"Yell out my name as you cum Alfred. I want everyone here to know you are mine." Canada spoke as he pulled out of the kiss, the words driving America over the edge.

Quickly, before America realized what was happening, Canada dropped to his knees, pulling the American's erection from his pants and engulfing it all at once as America's orgasm spiraled out of control. Only a few heads turned in their direction as Canada's name made its way loudly past the frazzled blond's lips. The northern nation swallowed every drop, rising back onto his feet as if nothing had happened, arms holding America's weight as the now weak man tried to remain on his feet.

\- - -  
 **We sing,** **  
** **Smoke,** **  
** **We're going crazy,** _ ****  
_\- - -

"Come on." Canada demanded, pulling insistently on America's sleeve.

He moved quickly to the back of the bar, ducking easily into the bathroom. America followed, pushing through the door and looking around the small room for the Canadian minx.

"Get in." It was not a request. It was an order, and who was America to decline?

The only sound to be heard in the washroom was the small 'oomph' from America and the sound of bodies hitting the stall as Canada pushed the shorter male roughly, his mouth quickly covering the others to prevent any useless struggling.

America didn't mind. His lips parted easily, his body reacting automatically as Canada took control, pulling him back against the other wall.

"Your turn." He whispered into America's ear before pushing down on the older mans shoulders.

America fell to his knees easily, licking his lips as Canada undid his belt, putting his own hands to use pulling down the zipper to reveal his prize.

America loved the groan that echoed through the washroom as he took Canada's length into his mouth. He loved the way Canada's hand shot out to the back of his head, a steady weight pushing and pulling as he licked and sucked the groaning blond.

"Mmm, just like that. God your mouth feel so good Al."

He loved the way his named rolled off of Canada's tongue, his encouraging words.

"Almost as good as your ass is gonna be later Al. Yea, keep going."

He loved the way Canada knew exactly who was in control.

\- - -  
 **It's a big "fuck you",**  
 **I dedicate to the world.**  
\- - -

Canada giggled as he tripped over his own feet leaving the club. He blew a kiss to the bouncer as he walked backwards onto the sidewalk, giggling again when the bouncer frowned.

America followed a hand on Canada's shoulder to keep the slightly taller man from toppling over. Those last few shots after their tryst in the bathroom had really done a number on the now drunk Canadian.

"Come on Al!" Canada yelled as he pulled away, skipping down the street.

With a sigh, America pulled his other hand from his pocket and jogged down the sidewalk, chasing the inebriated Canadian.

It wasn't long before they arrived at their apparent destination. Canada giggling once again as he ran towards the entrance. America jogged behind, shaking his head at Canada's enthusiasm. The sign out front read "Woody's."

America had to search the line and crowd out front before he found Canada, blond cowlick bobbing up and down as he hung off the arm of the bouncer at the front. He never got to find out what Canada had said to the man, by the time America got caught up Canada had moved away and waved him past the large man.

\- - -

 **The dark turns to light but,** **  
** **Honey,** **  
** **I'm not done with you,** **  
** **We both know what's going through my head,**  
\- - -

America felt a throb in his chest as Canada's fingers entwined in his own, continuing to pull the older blond into the club.

Upon further inspection America noticed the crowd was entirely male. A gay club?

He was pulled from his thoughts as Canada roughly pulled their bodies together, grinding against him to the music.

"I love this place." Canada whispered as his hands gripped the American's ass.

"It certainly fits your tastes Matthew." America smirked in return, catching Canada's lips in a quick kiss.

\- - -  
 **Well the feeling's right,** **  
** **And I'm feeling fine,** **  
** **This close to you,** **  
** **We both know what's going through my head.**  
\- - -

America wasn't sure how they had got to this point, but he wasn't exactly complaining as Canada shoved him backwards into a bathroom stall for the second time that night.

He was powerless to the Canadian's onslaught as his slick tongue moved through his mouth, whisking away his thoughts. America groaned as Canada palmed his quickly growing erection through his pants, wishing the younger man would give him more.

As if Canada could read his mind, America felt those slender fingers anxiously undoing his pants, breaking the kiss to pull them down to his knees unceremoniously.

But the blond's hands did not travel back to where America wanted them. Instead they skimmed gently up his thighs and around his waist as soft lips found his neck.

Outside the door to the single occupancy washroom, America just barely heard voices from the other side. Distantly he registered the voices spoke of him, but decided they didn't matter as Canada placed his fingers at the American's mouth.

"Suck."

It wasn't a request, and so America parted his lips, taking those slim fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking them carefully, rolling his tongue between the digest, making sure they were soaked.

Canada's soft groans only served to arouse the American further, making him rock his body against Canada's offered leg.

"Mmm, Al you are so wonderfully pliant now." The younger man spoke as he pulled his fingers from America's all but willing mouth.

"Turn around and bend over."

America felt his knees go weak at the demand; the only thing keeping him up was the knowledge of the amazing sex he was sure to receive. He turned quickly, spreading his legs as much as he could, relaxing as he felt Canada's slick fingers circle his entrance.

"Al I can feel you twitching for me. Do you really want me that much?" Canada whispered seductively into his ear as once finger easily sunk into him.

A whimper was all the Canadian received in response, America's body doing the talking as he pushed back into the digit.

"More." It was but a whisper as it passed the American's lips.

"What do you say?" Canada asked sternly, his fingers stopping their movement.

"Please." It was almost a whine.

But Canada complied, pushing in another finger, scissoring and stretching his insides.

"Again." His fingers moved faster now, pushing in deeper as America loosened.

"Please." He spoke louder, his body reacting on its own.

"Louder Al. I can't hear you."

"Please!" He was rewarded with another finger, the pleasure building just a little more as Canada's fingers moved inside him.

"Please Matthew. Please." He panted, he wanted, needed more.

"Please what?"

"Fuck me! Jesus Christ Matthew fuck me already!"

With a groan Canada's fingers pulled out of the American, quickly dropping his pants and thrusting into America's willing body.

Shouts could be heard from outside as America moaned, Canada wasting no time and pulling out almost all the way, only to plunge back in, moaning at the tightness surrounding him.

"God. Al. You're so tight. Fuck."

And that's how America knew it wouldn't be long, if Canada was feeling it the same way he was, their encounter was going to be short lived.

"Touch me Matthew. Please. Please let me c- ah!" His sentence was cut short as Canada thrust in again, harder this time, and hitting home, each thrust thundering into his prostate, making his knees shake.

"I love it when you beg me Al." Canada spoke into his ear as a hand came around, roughly grabbing his weeping erection.

Another moan drew more cheers from outside the door as Canada stroked the America; his thumb pressing ever so gently into the tip was he thrust forwards again, America's head falling into his arm as he moaned.

"Oh god Matthew. More. Please. Please let me cum."

"Don't be so fucking selfish Al." Canada countered, hissing as America's already tight passage clamped down around him.

America felt himself fall over the edge as Canada's words stuck him. Knees weak as his orgasm spiraled out of control. Before he could recover, he felt Canada pulling out of him before his back hit the wall.

"Selfish prick." Canada mumbled as he grabbed America's leg, pushing it up and against the spent mans chest before pushing once more into the tight passage of America. But America ignored the comment as Canada's lips crushed against his.

America couldn't let himself be idle; he put his hands to work, one tangling into the long soft hair, holding the Canadian close, the other gliding up Canada's torso and flicking a pert nipple. America swallowed the groan that escaped Canada's mouth, making sure to repeat his actions as Canada's rhythm was broken for speed and power.

America broke the kiss, smirking at the younger man before leaning forwards to nibble on a pale earlobe before whispering.

"I want you to cum inside me Matthew. Please."

And that did him in, the Canadian moaning loudly as he rode out his orgasm.

Panting he pulled away, grabbing some toilet paper to wipe his hand of America's earlier release.

America slumped to the floor, his legs giving out as Canada turned around and smirked at him.

They took a moment to clean themselves up before Canada turned towards the door.

"Ready to meet your fans?"

\- - -  
 **Just me and my girl,**  
 **We came to tell the world,**  
 **"raise your drinks".**  
\- - -


	2. Friday Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little closure

When Canada woke up in the morning he found himself naked, in a strange bed, and with some sort of heat radiating out from beside him. As he opened his eyes, and blinked the sleepy haze away he found that the radiating warmth was none other than America.

Canada shut his eyes, rolling closer to the warm body, trying to recall the end of the previous night. He remembered all the way up to the free shots from one of the more than impressed men who had been listening to his rendezvous with America in the bathroom.

He must have blacked out, which would explain why he was now comfortably cuddled against the bold blond in a soft hotel bed.

With a grumble, said bold blond slowly rolled onto his back, squinting towards Canada, a smile splitting onto his face as his arm rose and wrapped around his sleepy partner.

"Morning Mattie." His voice was raspy with sleep and had Canada had enough energy, he would have hit the grinning nation beside him.

"You feelin ok Matt? You were looking mighty smashed last night." America finished his sentence with a chaste kiss to Canada's forehead, brushing some hair out of his eyes as he looked down expectantly.

"I'm fine. Thanks, by the way. For last night." Canada rolled over, throwing his arm over America's torso, hiding his head in the nape of the older mans neck.

"What happened?" He asked with caution, clearly, something happened to make Canada go crazy like that on a Thursday, but what?"

"Nothing." He mumbled, his voice muffled by skin and pillows.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with Russia sitting on you at the last world meeting… does it."

The lack of response was America's answer, and so with a sigh America propped himself up on his elbow, gently taking Canada's chin between his fingers and turning that beautiful face towards him.

"You know… it's not because he can't see you…" A raised eyebrow had him continuing. "He does it on purpose."

America couldn't help himself, surging forwards and kissing the confused look off of the poor Canadian's face.

"He does it to get a rise out of you, idiot." America sighed and leaned back on the bed, pulling Canada on top of him. "I'm not the only one who likes to see you lose control."

**Author's Note:**

> Soo.. I know, not my best work. Poorly edited. I know.
> 
> Well let me know how you feel, review and do all those other things, and then follow me on tumblr fred-the-moose *dot*tumblr*dot*com
> 
> -Majestic Moose Out-


End file.
